The Fire That Consumes Me
by panda-superhero
Summary: Jessa had a life before she came along a burning mansion in the countryside of England. She had a life shrouded in lies and pain that she eagerly tried to run from. But when she decides to put her life on the line to help a little boy, she thought nothing of it. Only when the boy made a choice and brought into her life the one thing she was so trying to escape. Sebastian X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfiction people! This is one of my first _published_ works and I'm very very nervous about how people are going to like it. D: **

**But with saying that, I would gladly accept any advice, criticism, and even flames! I think that all opinions should be voiced. Also i need to tell everyone that this _might_ be an anime/manga cross because I love both so much! I'm not really sure yet. This part is just a little background before the cannon starts.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Black Butler in any form, shape, or way. If I did, the anime wouldn't have ended that way and chapter 84 wouldn't have ended that arch so suckishly. ****Also the song is not mine either. Just borrowed it. :3**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

I was running away. To where, I had no clue. All I knew was that he had found me and this time he wasn't as patient.

Turning around, I saw that he wasn't behind me anymore. We had been running like that for what seems like hours but most likely was only 30 minutes. I let a sigh of relief. It had been months since I had ran that fast and that long, and I was entirely out of breath. It was freezing cold from the light snow, but I had a coat over my arms, so I was hopefully not going to die of hypothermia .Breaths of air came out of my mouth as I leaned up against a tree and sat down. I ran a hand through my red colored hair I had been ever so gifted by my father. The only good thing about it was that I luckily didn't have the face full of freckles and constant blush on my face like he does.

Leaning my head up I tried to look through the trees up into the sky, but the foliage was so thick that it would dark under the trees despite it being only about one or two. I was trying to see if he was up in any trees because knowing him he would be hiding. Of course it had to be dark everywhere, so there was no way to really tell.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath, slightly wheezing as I did. I could have talked louder, since he couldn't hear me from where he was but it was a force of habit. Once you lived with someone like that for 3 years, you learn the most important rule. Keeping things secret was vital.

Once again I looked up, mainly because I had nowhere else to look while I was struggling to gather my air back into my lungs. All I was able to make out up there was a large branch, leaves and oh look!... more leaves. Exhaling a couple of more times, my breaths returned back to normal. I pushed up of the ground, dusting off my dress the dirt from one of the many patches of dirt that were shaded so much that no grass grew there. I was glad that I had decided not to where a corset because I would've probably passed out by now.

Gazing around and behind me I saw no sign of him, so I took off jogging in the opposite direction I came.

* * *

After a long while I saw that the leaves above me were getting thinner and it there was grass as high as my thighs sometimes. It was getting hard to walk through it with my dress, but soon it would be over. I was getting to the end of the forest.

I was surprised that there was no sign of him. It had been hours since I saw him and I was getting a little worried. Even if he wasn't as fast as he usually was, he was still the fastest runner I knew. I tried thinking of what he was planning a little bit ago but after imagining all the worst case scenarios, thinking time was put to a stop.

It was already about to be night time and I was exhausted. I was barely dragging myself through this thick patch of grass, and I let out a tired sigh when I finally got to the normal short grass. I plopped down leaning against another one of the hundreds of trees that seemed to pop up everywhere in this forest that seemed to be going on forever. Seriously, I had seen absolutely no exit anywhere at all this whole time and end of the forest would be another 10 minute walk.

So I decided to take a couple of minutes to rest which was probably a very bad idea, but my brain was dying from all the walking and running and definitely not working correctly.

My eyelids kept fluttering down, the lack of rest this whole walk finally catching up to me. I fought to keep them open, but eventually the soft snow under me and the moss growing on the back of the tree made it too hard to stay awake

* * *

Groaning, I opened my eyes wondering what had woken me up. When I got a whiff of the smoke fluttering above me, I scrambled up onto my feet, nearly tripping while doing so.

Looking up and around the woods, I saw that the smoke was coming from the same direction that the end of the forest I had been going to before I feel asleep. It was nighttime now so it must have been about an hour or two since I feel asleep. I was surprisingly glad that I had feel asleep because if I would've kept walking, I would have most have likely burnt to a crisp.

Wait…. What if the fire was caused by him. What if he thought that I was in that part when he lit it on fire? What if it was just a distraction?

I shook the questions from my head. Of course it could have been him but I wasn't going to focus on that. The most important thing was that there could be someone hurt or dead over there. I took off running the way the smoke led me.

The smoke started to get thicker as I ran closer and closer till I saw what was causing the cloud of smoke that far back in the forest. A house, no mansion, was lit on fire from top to bottom. It was a far cry larger than my family own manor, and if it had been different circumstances, I would have stood and gawked at the mere size of it. But now was not the time to do a silly thing like that so I ran through the bushes and squealed when the sparks flying from the fire rained down on me. I just ducked my head and hoped I wouldn't run into anything.

When a spark light up the fur of my coat, I quickly put it out a decided to look up at where I was going.

Seeing that the walls of the mansion had started to crumple away, I put the front part of my coat over my nose and mouth and ran inside. The first thing I saw was an extremely long hallway to my left and a dining room to the right. Seeing as it was much past dinner I ran down the hallway. There were rooms that walls had started burning down so I looked through the holes in hopes of finding any survivors. I stalled in my walking and looking when I heard all little voice scream out from the very end of the hallway, "Mother! Father!"

"Hello?" I shouted out, sprinting in the direction of the voice which I believed was a little boy. When I got no response, I pushed myself to go faster. There was no way I was going to let that little boy die. It would kill me.

Finally I got to the end of that impossibly long hallway and I saw the boy that had been screaming. He was a skinny little thing, only about 9 or ten. He had blue short hair and a brown outfit with a ribbon tied around the neck. He was staring into the room, shaking all over.

I walked up to him and peeked over his shoulder into the room. The scene in front of me made me gasp and cover my mouth to keep from shouting. A man sat in the chair not moving an inch. He was most likely the father that the boy had been shouting for. I tore my eyes away from the room and looked down at the boy. His eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. A cobalt color, big and wide naturally it seemed but they seemed to bulge out even more to the point I thought they would pop right out of his head.

I kneelt down and shook him by the shoulders. "Ah!" he screamed jumping back away from him. He had been in so much thought that he hadn't even saw me walk up next to him.

"Hey it's ok. I'm going to help you." I said with a small smile on my face as he took a step back closer to me. "Really? Then can you help Father?" He asked, leaning forward with hope in his eyes. I looked back down at the ground. His father was dead, of course, and I hated to have to tell him that. But I guess there was really no other choice in the matter.

"No I'm not able to help him, but I can help you." The hope that had replaced the scared expression faded and all that was on his face was sadness. "Oh," was all he said looking at his feet.

I hated to rush him since he just saw his own father dead, but I knew the roof could cave in any second now, "We need to hurry outside before the house starts falling down even more." I stood up and grabbed his hand, not waiting for an answer and just running as fast as I could back down the impossibly long hallway and out the same hole in the wall I came through.

When we reached outside, we both took deep breaths, savoring the fresh air. The air inside the mansion was stuffy and had gotten a little hard to breathe in. Once I felt like I was better, I turned around to see the little boy about to cry. The whole reality had probably started to settle in.

"Hey now, don't cry. You need to be a man right now." I teased, trying to lighten up the dark mood that had settled in around us. He wiped his eyes and narrowed them at me. "I am a man!" he said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Really? Then I need you to be a strong man and not cry for me. I know you probably are very confusing for you but we need to get you somewhere safe." I told him taking his hand and dragging beside me some to the front of the mansion.

"Safe?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes. I don't know what started the fire so we just need to get away from here as soon as possible." I gazed to the side at the house that was now completely engulfed in flames in horror. If we would have stayed there any longer we would have been devoured by the flames too. I straightened my head back to the front where I could see the driveway.

I was about to look back to see If the little boy was still behind me when I heard a tiny muffled cry. I went wide eyed and turned around but the only thing I saw was a piece of cloth being shoved in my face. I struggled for air for a couple of seconds before everything went dark.

* * *

I shot straight up, panting and wide-eyed as I took in the view I had woke up to. I was in a cage in a room that reminded me of one of those auction rooms. In the middle of the room was a table of sorts with a red cloth over the top. Around the sides was the most horrifying thing in the room. There were cages all over the place with people in them. No…. not people... _Children. _Little kids that looked like they hadn't had a bite to eat in weeks we sitting or lying down in those cages bloody and beaten. I leaned to my side and promptly threw up the little food I had in my stomach from the last time I ate. I wiped my mouth off and noticed that I too was in a cage. I rushed to the front and pushed trying to see if I could get the door to it open, but the door was locked from the outside.

I cursed under my breathe and leaned back trying to figure out a plan when I remembered the little boy from the mansion earlier. I leant back up from the wall I was leaning on and was about to start searching for him through the bars into the other cages then I noticed he was in the shadowy part of the cage I was in passed out. Breathing out a relieved sigh, I crawled over to him and placed his head in my lap, stroking the hair so when he woke up hopefully he wouldn't be so scared.

"I'm sorry that you had to get into all this mess little boy. I don't know exactly who did this, but I will find out and I will kill them," I whispered moving my hand down to his face to stroke his cheek. It was soft and I just imagined how that same cheek would feel one we got out of this place. Would it be that same baby skin or would it be scarred and rough? "I'm so sorry… so so sorry." A tear dripped down my cheek. What if I got this kid into this? What if it was one of his plans? I leaned back a closed my eyes, waiting for the little one to wake up.

* * *

I jerked when I felt him roll over to where he was facing me and slowly open his eyes. He looked confused about who's lap he was on before he looked up and saw it was me.

I gave him a tight lipped smile before asking, "What's your name?" He looked taken back at first about the seemingly normal question. He probably forgot he never told me.

"Ciel Phantomhive. What's yours?" he questioned raising up to sit in front of where I was sitting.

"Jessamine Dawkins, but you can just call me Jessa. Jessamine is much too formal half the time," I told. My mother had insisted on naming me with a long fancy name even though I never went by it. Even since I was a baby my family would just call me Jessa. I didn't really understand it but eh.

"How did you find me in the fire? Where are we?" he asked glancing around at the cage we were stuck in.

How do you explain to a 10 year old that his parents died and we were kidnapped and were being used for something that involved not getting feed and being beaten? Because I'm sure it's not possible.

"I was in the forest when I saw smoke so I ran to your mans- house and went in to find if there was anybody in there. I heard you screaming so I went in that direction and found you there. I'm not sure if your parents made it out. You remember the cloth pressed against you face when we got out?" He nodded. "Well it had some type of gas that made us faint and when I woke up we were here. I..I think we are being used for some type of… some type of ritual."

He seemed to understand everything until the last bit. "Ritual? What type of ritual? Like the ones at church mother makes me do?"

I sweat dropped. Of course he wouldn't understand. He's only ten. "No these ones are different. They are by good people at the church. These are very bad people doing these things." I said seriously, gripping his shoulders and looking into his wide blue eyes, surprised I had grabbed him. "Promise me Ciel that you will try as hard as you can to get away from here and not let them hurt you."

He looked a little scared but remembering me telling him to be a man he said, "P-promise, but what about you?"

"If there's only time for one of us to get out it has to be you. I will be ok no matter what just you have to trust me. Ok Little Man?" I tried to suck back into me the sniffles that were trying to get out. I couldn't start crying, that would only make him even more scared. I need to stay strong.

What made me worried though was that I knew he would save me if I was to be in grave danger. He wouldn't save poor Ciel though.

"Ok Jessa," he brightened up, giving me a million watt smile, one that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I just smiled at him and asked him something that ever since I saw those blue eyes I wanted to do.

"Can I give you a hug?"

He stared at me for a while just blinking, and I started to get worried. My worries faded away when that million watt smile returned. "Of course!" Then proceeded to jump into my lap and wrap his arms around me.

I laughed a sad type of laugh. The one where your scared to death and you can't help but laugh at how terrible your life is. This one happened to include a heart wrenching sob and a hugging little boy.

He pulled back with shock written all over his face. "What's wrong did I hurt you? Are you ok?"

I laughed- sobbed all over again and just pulled him into my chest and held him there, letting out all my laugh-sobs, until they turned into full on crying. All the while he sat there with his arms wrapped around me and rubbing my back.

I knew he was still confused at why I was crying, but it was better for him to stay in the dark about all the wrong things in the world. Even though it would be only a matter of minutes or hours till he found out the harsh reality, it gave me comfort knowing he could still think over what was going on now as something he could get away from quickly.

I would hate to pinch out the flame of that dream so quickly.

* * *

After my breakdown incident he crawled out of my lap and we started talking. Or more like an excuse for me not to face the truth about all that was going on.

"So what's your favorite color Ciel?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Turquoise."

"Huh?"

"Bluish-green."

"Oh."

Most of the questions went on like that until the end of their questionings.

"What's your favorite game?" He asked me while laying his head down in my lap. I was combing my hair through his hair trying to get out some of the tangles in it.

"Tag. What's yours" I answered back. I always liked games that were outside. I never enjoyed board games. They involved too much sitting down and thinking.

"Chess." Ironicalness at its best.

"Wow. You are way too young for your favorite game to be chess." I couldn't believe he even knew how to play chess. I couldn't play chess and I was 15.

"Why?" He was confused for the millionth time today .

"Well don't you like games like tag and hide-and-seek?" I suggested truly surprised. He seemed like a really active kid.

"No." Well then I stand corrected.

"Why not?"

"I get sick easy so I can't go outside much. This is actually my first time being outside of the house for a long time period." Oh. I felt really bad that his first time being away from home had to be in a cage. His first time away like that should be with a friend or family… not this.

Since my good mood was over, I decided to just stay quiet, comb his hair, and sing him a song that my mother had sung to be when I was sad.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked, looking up at me. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was sad to cheer me up."

"Why did you sing it to me?" I sighed.

"Because I have a feeling we'll need some cheering up soon." I answered truthfully. He knitted his eyebrow together but said nothing. Soon he closed his eyes and just let me comb through his hair.

We sat in the silence until I heard him yawn. It had to have been a while since we had got here so it was no surprise he was tired. I patted him on the leg making him open his eyes and rise up his body until he was sitting.

"You need to get some sleep." He yawned again, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm not tired.

"Oh really?" My voice twinkled with amusement. He yawned yet again but nodded his head.

"Well then that's terrible because you're going to sleep." I told him, pointing a finger at his face. When he saw I was only half kidding he shook his head 'ok' and laid his head back down on my lap.

I sat there for a while just thinking things through until he started talking. "Did you know today's my birthday?"

At that sentence my heart broke. What had he done to get this sort of punishment on his on birthday?

"R-really? How old are you?" I tried to look happy about it but I couldn't say I was happy.

"I'm 11. Mother was gonna let me sleep with her and father. Then she was going to read me as many stories as I want." He seemed so excited about it when he first started talking but his light flickered off when he remembered what was going on.

"Jessa?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Did Mama and Papa die?"

"Yes Ciel, I think they did."

"Jessa?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"… Yes Ciel."

He fell asleep after he heard that.

* * *

I stayed up to watch in case anyone came in but nobody ever came in. Soon after he went to sleep he woke back up saying he couldn't sleep. I understood exactly why.

We talked for a little more after he woke up. Well mainly he talked and I listened. He told me about his parents, Vincent and Rachael, his dog, Sebastian, his Aunt Ann, and he even had a fiancée named Elizabeth but I was told to just call her Lizzie since I was his big sis.

I learned about how he and Lizzie would play with the toys his father's toy company would make. I was educated about Auntie Ann went by Madam Red and all she ever wore was red. It seemed kinda silly to me but eh.

I figured out his dog was very large and all black and that his family butler Tanaka was really really reallllllly old. His other aunt, Lizzie's mother, was very strict and scared him. Also that his mother and father were engaged for a long time like him and Lizzie.

After a while he wanted to know about me. I didn't especially want to tell him but I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell the small details.

I was about to start talking when the large double doors at the top of the room opened. In flooded 5 or 6 women and men dressed in cloaks and masks. I and Ciel froze up when they started down the stairs toward the cage we had been in this whole time.

"Who's the girl?" one asked with a sneer on his face.

"She was with the Phantomhive when we went to get him." Another man said.

"What do we do with her?" a woman asked.

"We just treat her the same as the rest of them." The second man said.

"Do you want me to get the tools?" a short woman near the back asked. I froze up and grabbed Ciel's hand in my own, squeezing it.

"Yes. I will get them prepared." The second one said coming over to the cage. I backed up with Ciel as far back as the cage would go which wasn't much at all. The masked man unlocked the cage and opened the door. I tried to get my feet to move but it seemed like they had been rooted down to the spot I was in. He reached in a grabbed my arm which woke me from the shock I was in.

I smacked his hand away with a scream, shoving Ciel into the furthest corner away from the creep. The said creep just smiled and yanked my arm again this time dragging me out with him. I started screaming and kicking him legs while trying to get my arm out of his grip. He suddenly swung back his fist and with me too busy trying to get out of his grasp, I didn't see the fist until I collided with my face sending me onto the ground.

I heard Ciel screaming my name, but I ignored him for a moment and got to my feet. The instant I was up though, I was back in to creeps arms and shoved down onto the stone slab table in the middle of the room. I cried out in pain as my back hit into it. More than likely there would be a large bruise there later.

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry when I felt my dress being took off. At first I thought he was to do something different, but I was not expecting what came at all.

The pain wasn't quick and fast at all. It spread all through my body and I cried out as one man kept holding down the branding iron to my inner hip. Soon Ciel's cries of my name were drowned out and all I heard was my own screams in my ears.

A full minute later and the man finally removed the branding iron from my skin. I looked down and all I saw where it had been was blood. I started to throw up, but they turned into dry heaves from no food in my system. The men and women just laughed and threw me back into the cage. I cried out when the cold ground touched my wound. When I heard Ciel screaming my name I saw him on the same table I was on just on his stomach.

"CIEL!" My scream seemed to disappear when I saw the iron go down onto his side. "NO!" I cried out, chocking on a sob that tried to wiggle its way through. I went wide eyed when he started to scream louder. I reached an arm through the bars and started to scream his name again.

After a shorter period of time after they…..branded Ciel, they threw him in the cage in the same matter as they did me. When they left laughing, I waited till I knew they were gone and went over to Ciel and wrapping my arms around his upper torso. He was missing a shirt and all I had was the dress I had hastily covered up with, but I still sat there hugging him. When he started crying and I started rubbing his back, I couldn't help but think about how the places had changed.

* * *

It was a cycle that never stopped. I woke up from a night rest on a cage floor. I would get enough water and bread to keep me and Ciel from dying. We would be subject to whatever they wished to do that day. I would comfort Ciel after they left. We would get a bathroom break before nighttime. Then I would hold Ciel in my arms and sing to him the song my mother would sing to me. Then repeat.

I stopped keeping track of days. I stopped checking over my injuries. Just Ciel's mattered anyway. I still haven't found a way to get Ciel out of here and my hope has been almost diminished. We've been in here more a long time and nobody has found us.

* * *

**Meeehhh -_-To all you people who actually read this whole story, I would like to mention that I already have half of the next chapter written and things aren't exactly the best at home right now so it might be a while till next chapter.**

**But I would love feedback of any kind because I'm a little unsure of my writing :/ **

** Ps. Anyone that reviews gets hugs from little Ciel :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! When I noticed that I had so many followers for just my first chapter, I was soooo happy that I decided to update! This chapter isn't as long as I had wanted but I'm still happy with it!**

**I would like to thank these people: Blackhappyblosom, EpicSquirrelNinja, GinryuFox, Princess Mew Mew, Wolvesnightmare, aandm20, alexma, lostfeather1, Rave-isnotonfire, bloodyrosethorns, hatsaharusoma12, windyrider173, Shiroyan, MusicAnonymous, NoxBlade1254, Cruly Fries**

**Shiroyan: I tried to make Jessa like a motherly figure to Ciel during that time because I feel like he needs someone to look after him even though in the anime/manga he's so headstrong about being an adult. And thank you for your concern! Things have gotten better!**

**MusicAnonymous: Haha, that's very true but he was very adorable back then! I do have some errors since I don't have a beta, but I tried to fix them this chapter… keyword tried. You will see Sebastian this chapter! And he is a little sadist in this chapter ;D but he won't feel the wrath of Ciel just yet. :D**

**Lostfeather1: Thank you! As I said to Shiroyan Jessa is like a mother to Ciel during this time! There's a reason though that she feels the need to protect Ciel, but that's for later! :) And yes it will be following the story line! I'm trying to quit being indecisive about whether to use the manga or anime storyline. Crap is all that is.. just crap.**

**Blackhappyblosom: I'm you like my writing! I've been practicing for a year or so to improve and if you saw my beginning writing, you would cringe then probably punch me in the face. And I shall grant your request. Boom! Update!**

**Cruly Fries: Well… Sebastian will be meeting Ciel this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Black Butler I would… wait… Pshh I would never own such amazing manga because trust me, I am terrible at drawing! XD**

* * *

I woke up, wincing as I sat up. My side had a medium sized gash from one of the knives they used yesterday. Looking down at Ciel, I slowly shook him awake. He turned back to me with a look I hated to see on his face.

He had given up.

When I first meet him, even with everything going on, he still was a ball of sunshine and kept my hopes up for a little while. Just seeing his happy face had given me joy. But ever since that first day he had been branded, he had slowly started giving up. I could see it in his eyes and it broke my heart.

"Yea?" he asked his voice dull and bleak. I winced at the tone but lifted him up from the ground into my lap.

"You know I love you a lot right Little Man?" I asked combing through his hair like I did every day.

He sighed and leaned his head back on my shoulder, effectively stopping my combing. "Yes I know Jessa."

I could hear the stress from the situation we had been in for a while seeping through. "I just want you to know not to give up hope. There could always be a light of hope around the corner. You just have to want it bad enough." I said, wrapping my arms around him before setting him back on the cage ground.

He looked at me and said, "Want what bad enough?"

"Whatever you want, Little Man, whatever you want."

He seemed pleased with that answer and crawled up to the front of the cage and looked around at everything. "We're the only ones still alive."

I crawled up by him and nodded.

He turned his head to me. "Why don't they just kill us."

I shrugged, "I don't know." It was the truth. Everyone else had been killed one by one but we were the only ones to live.

"Do you want to die Ciel?"

He paused for a while. He looked like the answer was actually tough for him. "No. I want to see their dead bodies."

I was shocked by what he said. I knew he hated them. He stayed up and talked to me about it a lot but her never really said anything about them dying. "Really now?"

"Yea. I do."

"I want them to too."

Soon after the same people came in like every day, but this time from two separate side doors about 20 more people came in and filled the seats. I stared at all the people, wondering why so many people enjoyed seeing children beaten.

The same fat man that dragged us out of the cage the very first day was the same one that came to our cage today. He opened the cage and stuck and arm inside. The only thing different in the first time and now was that he grabbed Ciel and locked the cage after him.

"Ciel!" I franticly screamed. He was starting to struggle and they got two others to hold his feet. I watched as they removed sheet that had stayed on the table since we had been brought here. My eyes widened even more, if that is even possible, at what was on the table. In the middle was a groove of the same pentagram that was on the floor.

They removed his shirt and laid him down on the table; Ciel trying to escape their grasp the entire time. Soon the same people holding him feet in the air had his feet and hands pinned down.

The screams started to fill my ears and it took me while to realize they were coming from me. Tears started to drip down my eyes, and I started to beat against the cage. I tried to tear my eyes away from the man pulling out a large knife, but the scene was so horrifying I couldn't even scream anymore.

My body had gone numb by the time it happened.

Ciel's screams of pain.

The laughter and cheers of people in the seats above us.

The knife plunging down into him.

The smell of copper filing the air.

All of it seemed to just be background noise to the beating of my own heart. None of it seemed to matter. The only thing I was aware of was the fear I was feeling. Not of my own safety but Ciel's. I had made him a promise.

"_Jessa?"_

_ "Yes Ciel?"_

_ "Will you stay with me forever?"_

_ "… Yes Ciel."_

It seemed that the end of forever was coming to an end for both of us. I had imagined that we'd have been found and rescued my now. Hell, even if it was by him that would be fine with me. But now we were going to die.

All the sound and scenes in front of me seemed to come rushing back to me when I saw them take Ciel of the table, put his shirt back on him without bother to button it, and throw him back in the cage with me. I hurried to his side as fast as I could and ripped the bottom edge of my own shirt and tried to wrap it around the wound to stop the bleeding. The whole time he was just staring straight ahead out of the cage. I buttoned up the buttons of his shirt and looked out at what he was looking at. The minute I saw it I tensed up.

No. They wouldn't. That couldn't be what this whole thing was about.

In the corner of the room was a dark cloud and familiar eyes in the midst of it. I knew what those eyes were. I had seen some exactly like them.

They had summoned a demon.

From the group of the original 6 masked people, I made out a woman and man screaming out at the sight of it and backing away. One looked frightened and stuttering out, "I-it really showed up!"

The one that had been the one to stab Ciel threw his arms open wide and shouted, "Grant me eternal life and wealth!"

I knew the demon wouldn't go for that. He wasn't interested greedy pigs like that. They wanted someone that had been stained, corrupted someone like…

My thoughts became a reality when I saw a fang toothed grin appear on his face when he saw I and Ciel in the cage. Ciel was gripping the bars in the front while I was trying to drag him back some.

A wispy, sultry voice came through the dark mass, "You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice to make a contract with a demon and to have your wishes granted, or not." The demons tongue came out to lick his lips, imagining the first taste. "The price to cross the river had already been paid."

I looked to Ciel, who was gripping the bars tightly, his head down. "You don't want to do this Ciel," I whispered to him. He just shook his head at me.

"I…. I… I want… power…," he stared to say, gritting his teeth together like it pained him to say it.

"No Ciel. There's a better way to do things," I stared at the demon who was seemingly watching my every move. The look suffocated me.

The members of the masked group gasped and one screamed out, "What…?! Someone shut him up." They didn't seem too keen on the idea to give up the demon that they thought was to grant all their wishes.

"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" He shouted out. Raising his head up I saw a tear running down his cheek and expression wild. "Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"

I croaked out a sound that even I wasn't sure of. Ciel wasn't even paying attention to me; he was too engrossed in the presence of the demon to even notice that this wasn't a good idea in the least. He didn't understand that this wouldn't end the way he wanted.

"So you're abandoning the light for the path of hell… fine. Well then, let us mark our bodies with the contract seal." I saw the demon's hands and long fingernails; his thumb and pointer finger were rubbing together in thought. "The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger the power. So, where do you want-"

He was cut off by Ciel, "Anywhere is fine." He was now reaching out to him, more tears gathering up in his eyes. I wanted to stop what was happening but I knew I couldn't. He had already said that he would make the contract. I could do nothing but sit there and watch what was going on in front of me. The contract was already in process.

The demons hand reached out to grasp Ciel's face and it took all my self-control not to slap it away. My grasp just tightened on his shoulder.

"Your quite greedy despite you small body." He hand moved up to cover the one thing that had enchanted me the most about Ciel.

His beautiful cobalt blue eye.

"I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, so filled with despair." His statement wasn't wrong. Ciel had given up every inch of hope until the demon showed up. I guess that in his eyes, it was the saving grace that had showed up for him. All that the demon really wanted was entertainment.

Light filled the room so bright that I had to close my eyes. I covered my ears when the screams of pain coming from getting the seal started. The light eventually faded and the screams turned into a last whimper.

His right eye was now marked with a pentagram. The binding piece of his contract and the sign of a demon.

The black mass talked once again, "What will your first request be master?" Ciel looked straight ahead, with no stutter in his voice at all and said, "Kill the cult members."

My eyebrow rose at such an order. It turned out he was serious, though that would have been my first request too.

In an instant all I saw was a swift shadow pass over the room and, when the demon returned to his original place in the room, the masked people all laid dead in a puddle of blood each, the smell nauseating.

The demons hands reached out and bent the metal bars out of the way like they were string. One hand grabbed Ciel's hand and one grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Let me go!" I shouted, using my other hand to try to get out of his grasp, but the hand just tightened.

He pulled us up and out of the cage and I had to admit one thing. It felt amazing to be out of it... even if I was in the hands of a demon that could kill me with a flick of a wrist. Slowly Ciel stood up and since I didn't want to be dragged along, I stood up too. He started pulling us closer and closer to him. That's when my gait started to get stiff, and my eyes narrowed watching for the hint of anything he was planning. But I saw nothing but a grin in the cloud.

"What are your names?" He asked once we had stopped in front of him and he had let go of our arms.

I spoke first, seeing as Ciel was still looking down at the ground. "I am Jessamine Dawkins." I spoke confidently, not giving away the uneasiness I had around the demon.

He seemed to look at me for a split second, his gaze flickering over my body before he shifted his focus to Ciel, "What is your name?" Ciel face stayed down. I titled my head to him and saw that the eye the contract was on was bleeding down his face now.

"My name is…," his head rose up and the steady look on it unnerved me, "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."

The demon stroked him chin in thought, before snapping. A stiletto stepped out and when it hit the floor, it transformed into a black leather dress shoe. The outfit was followed by a black butler's suit and I noticed he had the same contract symbol as Ciel on his hand. "Well then. Give me any order."

I gave a sharp intake of breathe at the face of the demon. He had long black hair and a face that would make any woman swoon. Reddish brown eyes that held a trusting look that could fool anyone. I couldn't deny that he was absolute perfection. I took a step back as he took one forward toward Ciel and bowed. "My little lord."

* * *

**I had really wanted more for this chapter but you guys amazzzziinggg reviews and such made me update! :D**

**Rate, Favorite, and Follow mi amigos !**


End file.
